Unconventional Intervention
by primevalyank
Summary: The entire ARC team must go undercover at a technology convention to try and find who is creating anomalies that could allow dangerous creatures to enter the city. The entire team but a bit Jess/Becker centric.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, again….I've had this idea for a story for quite a while (thank you Primeval group) but real life keeps getting in the way. It involves the whole team but is a bit Jess/Becker centric. Off we go….

CHAPTER ONE

"What exactly is it, Connor?"

Connor Temple leaned toward the computer screen and drew a path with his finger as Jessica Parker stared intently at the tiny blinking graphic.

"It's definitely an anomaly, Jess and it looks like it's not occurring naturally. It's got really strange readings…..almost as if it's being manipulated by some kind of technology."

"Can you figure out the location? It almost seems to be moving from one location to another." Jess' forehead furrowed she typed information into the ADD to bring up some kind of GPS coordinates that would allow them to pinpoint a location.

Connor's eyebrows shot up.

"What the hell? I think this anomaly has some kind of jamming signal associated with it! Who has access to this kind of tech and what are they planning to do with it?"

Jess reached toward the ADD and flipped a switch.

"Lester, we have a problem. May Connor and I come directly to your office? Someone seems to have some kind of technology that they're using to create anomalies. They're quite small but they could cause us a lot of problems."

Lester's heavy sigh spoke volumes.

"Connor Temple and Jessica Parker…..You always find the most perfect moment to inform me of a crisis. My Jag is parked in the garage with my bags packed for a holiday with the director and his wife at his estate in Brighton…..I'm sure to hear more on this from my wife later today." The audio feed snapped off and Connor shot Jess a look of resignation.

"You do know as far as Lester's concerned this will eventually be our fault, right?" Connor whispered as he started toward their boss's office.

Jess rolled her eyes and reached down to pick up a heavy box full of technical printouts from their investigation as two large hands reached around her to snatch the box from her grip, almost knocking her over in the process.

"So sorry, Ms. Parker! I didn't mean to nearly knock you over….just ignore my clumsy attempt at being helpful!" said Vincent McMillan as he neatly picked up the box and helped Jess up from her kneeling position. Jess smiled sweetly at the young scientist.

"Oh, I'm fine, Vincent….and thanks. All this material is going to Lester's office, but I can carry it…..oh, and please call me Jess. Ms. Parker is my mother!" she protested.

"Now, it's not often I get to help my coworkers out…..especially the attractive ones!" he said, whispering the last four words. Jess turned a bright shade of pink and smiled as she began walking toward Lester's office. Vincent continued the conversation, asking her about her most recent computer upgrade that she had recently trained the scientists in his department to utilize as they walked toward the steps.

Matt and Becker stood at the soldier's station at the hub staring at tablets containing the GPS locations of the most recent spate of miniature anomalies that seemingly blinked in and out of existence at odd intervals. Matt was pointing to a section of the map about 20 kilometers away from the ARC.

"According to Jess there's quite a few new tech startups in this area. Do you think that some scientist that wants to make a name for himself is trying to create an anomaly?...maybe he or she isn't sure what they're creating and want to use the technology to try and draw some attention to their work to attract wealthy investors or grant money…." Matt's voice slowly trailed off. Hilary Becker stared disconcertedly toward the steps leading to Lester's office as his eyes fell upon the bubbly field coordinator and one of the new scientists recently added to the research and development department at the ARC. Matt stopped talking and as he turned to follow the direction of Becker's glance as Abby Maitland walked up to the two men with her own tablet in hand. Looking up quickly and assessing the situation, Abby smirked as she addressed Matt.

"Well, Matt I think the only way to truly investigate this phenomenon is to send Becker in undercover as a nerdy science type. He's perfect. All he needs is a pair of taped plastic glasses, a pocket protector, and Big Bang Theory T-shirt. You're up for that, aren't you Becker?" intoned Abby sarcastically. Becker was still gazing in the direction of his boss's office as he answered.

"Sure, no problem." he answered quickly as his attention didn't waver from the distracting scenario of Jess and the new scientist chatting animatedly about a recent film they'd both heard was interesting. At least, that's what he could suss out as he attempted to practice his limited lip reading skills…..and what was Abby going on about? Out of the corner of his eye he'd seen her walking up with one of her patented smirks plastered on her face. He wasn't sure what THAT was all about but….WAIT…. did she just mention some ridiculous idea about his going undercover as some kind of nerdy science geek? He whipped his head back around to face Abby and Matt who were looking at him with some kind of grin on their faces.

"Seriously, Abigail…..can we focus on the issue at hand?" Becker huffed out gruffly. Abby just smiled sweetly at him as she pointedly gazed in the direction of Jess and Vincent standing at the door of Lester's office with Connor.

He really did miss his days in the military….more serious types there…..fellow soldiers who didn't feel the need to antagonize their coworkers with silly assertions about him and other employees…..and Jess Parker was just that: a fellow employee….a coworker…a colleague…..with a bright, sparkly personality that lit up the entire room and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen …a workmate who could chatter on about the latest movie she'd seen one minute and then troubleshoot and repair a software glitch no one else had been able to fix without a break in conversation. He snapped himself out of his reverie and focused his glare on the unrepentant Abby and her sidekick Matt.

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes as she focused her attention back on her tablet.

"The pattern is fairly consistent. They seem to be appearing in quick bursts in around this location. Did you say there are a several tech companies in that area?" she asked as she looked toward Matt.

"Yea, and we need to find out what "technology" they're researching" he stated as he turned to observe Emily Merchant entering the hub from Lester's office. Her soft smile was immediately apparent as she approached the group, her eyes focusing on the team leader.

"Lester would like to see the entire team in his office," she intoned softly.

Matt's lips turned up into a half smile as he acknowledged her and Becker turned to look at the team leader with one eyebrow raised and a look of what he hoped was no small amount of sarcasm as they gathered their information to take in his office.

"Yes, Becker? Is there a point you trying to make?" he said as they walked up the steps to the office.

"No, not at all," he said innocently. "I'm sure you haven't the slightest idea what I could be thinking right now. I was contemplating our current situation when Emily walked up and I thought for a moment you looked a little distracted. I'm sure I misread that whole situation."

The smirk on his face was unmistakable.

Matt pointedly ignored him as they entered Lester's office.

Lester wasted no time in getting to the point.

"It seems we have someone trying to make a name for himself by creating these miniature anomalies. Jess, Connor, and Mr. McMillan have determined that they are not occurring naturally."

Connor moved forward and addressed the team.

"This week there will be a huge tech company convention in that area and all these companies and many others will be sending representatives. There's bound to be a lot of investors there also looking for technology to invest in so our anomaly creator is bound to show up."

"Against my better judgement," Lester stated drily, gazing at Connor with his arms folded, "I've decided that Connor has suggested the best course of action: to attend the conference posing as a technology company that has research to present and see if we can catch the perpetrator, for want of a better description, in the act."

Abby laughed softly and stared at Becker.

"So my suggestion about your going "undercover" as a scientist wasn't all that far off was it Becker?"

Becker glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and turned back to their boss as Lester continued.

"I've already reserved rooms for you at the ExCel London Convention Center. All of you lot had better brush up on your "geek speak." Congratulations. You just received your doctorate from Cambridge in various areas of research in case anyone questions your qualifications at the conference. Please refrain from calling your parents with the good news. Now exit my office at the earliest opportunity while I work on setting up your "cover," he said as he turned back to his desk and began making phone calls.

Jess approached Becker as he turned to the table to pick up his tablet.

"Well, Becker, I guess you'll be one of us now? We'll have to work on your "disguise," she laughed.

Becker smiled amiably at her.

I guess you and Connor will have to "school" me on how to fit in with your "people," he said still smiling.

Jess smiled back at him and started to ask him a question as the scientist, Vincent, walked up to the pair.

"Hey, Jess, can you help me with this software one more time before you are off doing other things? Oh, hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Vincent McMillan from the R & D department." He stuck his hand out to shake Becker's.

Jess thought Becker looked strangely irritated for a second before he reached forward to shake McMillan's hand.

"I'm Becker. I'm part of the security force here."

"Oh is Becker your first name?" Vincent asked.

"No…..it's my only name," the soldier answered tersely. "Well, best be checking on my soldiers, now." He turned on his heel and quickly strode away.

"He's nice, really," Jess smiled. "Just a bit introverted" she explained. "Well, I'd best be back to the ADD …see you later, Vincent!" She called as she walked down the steps.

This was going to be interesting, thought Jess Parker. The entire team posing as a technology startup at one of the biggest conventions in the city…..trying to catch someone creating dangerous anomalies….nothing much could go wrong there…She shook her head and headed back to her station. Nothing much, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In the large conference room at the ARC the entire team sat around a rectangular table. Jess and Connor were huddled over a console entering information into a website they had created to advertise their company's "services and product information."

"How are we supposed to be a covert operation when we are actually using the ARC as the name of our company," Becker asked. "Won't we be drawing attention to our operation?"

Connor looked up. "It's actually perfect. People see this building as they walk by but are very vague as to what services or products we provide. That's thanks to the secrecy of the agency…so all we are doing is creating products and services on this website. It will give us credibility with other companies at the conference because all of them have seen our building and wondered what it is we do here…we've been here for several years so it will make them less suspicious than if we turn up out of nowhere…"

Becker nodded.

Matt looked at the people across the table from him. "Well, I know we're using our real names which shouldn't be a problem since we officially "work" for the ARC but what about when we have to talk about technology," he asked as Lester walked into the room and sat at the head of the table.

"Well," Jess hesitated as she glanced over at Connor who stared straight ahead. "We've been brainstorming how to make the team more approachable for the attendees at the conference. Less…..ummmmm…..intimidating," she smiled softly as she looked around the table, her eyes coming firmly to rest on Matt, Becker, and Abby sitting around one corner of the room. Becker leaned forward quickly, both eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Wait, what do you mean "intimidating"? I'm perfectly…approachable," sputtered Becker.

"I think I've proven quite readily that I can "blend in with the locals", haven't I?" added Matt. "How long did it take everyone here to know I wasn't even from this time?"

Becker coughed loudly. "You can't be serious….…I noticed it the first time I read your ridiculous CV…..Mount Everest? …Really?…I'm surprised you didn't add "Ending the conflict in the Middle East" under the heading of Recent Accomplishments," Becker muttered loudly.

Matt glared at Becker as he began to interject as Abby put a hand up to silence them both.

"Well I can't speak for them but I'm sure I'll fit in just fine. I don't need any of your "cultural immersion" training. I'm engaged to the King of Geeks so I get a "get out of jail free" card," she stated with the beginnings of a smirk on her face.

Emily sat quietly as she observed the interactions of the others on her team.

"…..and, hey," said Abby, her voice getting a little louder. "What about Emily over there? What about her? She doesn't get to skip this party!"

Connor spoke up.

"One of the databases we are presenting as a product for universities is Nineteenth Century English literature, which Emily is quite the expert on. Her cover is that she is a consulting professor on that project."

Emily smiled smugly as she sipped her tea and gave Abby a satisfied glance.

Matt looked at Jess and Connor. "Well, if she can make that work for her, I'm sure we can get strike up a conversation with the intellectual crowd!"

Jess and Connor were both leaning forward on the table with their chins resting on their upraised hands, looking at the group with cynical stares. Jess spoke first.

"Really? OK, let's just have a little quiz, shall we? Becker, if I ask you what you think about the casting for Episode 7 that was recently announced. What are your thoughts on that?" Jess intoned as she stared at him expectantly.

Becker began to squirm in the chair. "Well, …I'm sure that episode 7 will ….have …..the same characters as episode 6 ….because most TV series or books or whatnot have the same characters as the previous episode," he finished lamely and quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket to check for a non-existent important call.

Jess stared at him unimpressed. "Okay, then, Matt, you want to have a crack at it?"

Matt stared at the clock on the wall that seemed to be ticking inordinately slowly. "I absolutely …liked the cast of episode 6 so I'm sure I'll like the cast of episode 7….," he finished quietly.

Jess pressed on. "Hmmm….do tell us what you liked so much about episode 6!"

"ahhhhh…..the fact that it was …one of the best things on television this year…next to Downton Abbey, of course….?" He muttered.

Abby laughed uproariously. Jess turned her best impression of a stern school teacher toward Abby, who did her best not to cackle triumphantly at the other two.

"Well, thanks to my fiancée Connor Temple, I know very well that you are talking about Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise and the next Star Trek movie," she said proudly looking at Connor for validation.

Connor looked stricken. Jess laid her forearms on the table and put her weary head upon them.

"Abby…..Episode 7 refers to the new Star Wars movie next year!" he stated loudly.

"Right, see I knew that! I said Captain Kirk and Spock and all of that!," Abby said proudly.

Jess lifted her head up wearily. "Abby…that's STAR TREK! Not STAR WARS!"

Becker, Matt, and Abby simultaneously looked at each other quizzically as they all leaned back and stared at Jess and Connor.

"Same thing, right?" they intoned together.

Jess looked at Connor as she closed her laptop. She knew it wasn't the technology skills that would put up a barrier between the team and all the techno types at the conference. That could easily be remedied. It all came down to the ability to network with conference participants. Entering into their conversations naturally would help them track the anomaly creator down….and that required a specific set of social skills.

"Okay, Let's start at the beginning and Connor and I are going to need some caffeine because we have a busy evening ahead of us." She sighed resignedly.

James Lester glared at the group as he stood and picked up his cell phone.

"I'm guessing that I won't be sitting in a garden in Brighton this evening sipping hundred year old scotch by the pool. Why don't I give my wife a call so she can call the director with my apologies and at the same time phone the divorce lawyer she probably has on speed dial," he muttered sarcastically.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Several hours later, Becker sat in the armory checking the charge on several of the EMD's as Jess walked in and sat down next to him.

She smiled brightly. "Ready for our little adventure to your first techno convention tomorrow," she asked.

He smiled back at her and put down the gun he was cleaning.

"I guess as ready as I can be now that I've straightened out the appropriate topics for conversation. But, then, I've been conversing with Connor for nearly four years now so I've had lots of practice," he teased.

She laughed. "Well, you don't seem to have any problem talking to me and let's face it….I'm one of those 'technology types' too!"

He grinned but kept looking at with a half serious look on his face.

"Hmmmm….yeah…..I don't seem to have any problem conversing with you but that's probably because I don't have to say too much….you seem to have that covered," he leaned in to smirk at her.

Jess leaned forward to roll her eyes and punch him lightly on the arm.

"Oh….you always have the perfect comeback," she answered as they gazed at each other and slightly leaned in a bit further as their faces both became more serious.

Without thinking, Becker's hand moved gently to her shoulder as he moved forward a bit more…..only to have the door push open loudly and the new scientist Vincent burst into the room with a large bag of what looked like clothing.

"Oh, sorry…..was I interrupting," he asked loudly. "Here are the items you asked for earlier, Jess."

Jess stood up quickly and walked over to him to take the bag from Vincent's hand as Becker eyes narrowed as he noticed the young scientist didn't quite relinquish his hold on the bag till Jess was standing within a few inches.

She smiled at him and took the bag from his hand (as Becker made a note that he used the opportunity to put his hand on her arm to steady her as she took the heavy bag. Becker stood up quickly and took the bag himself as he pointedly placed himself between the two.

"Thanks…..er….Vincent…I guess I'll take this from here. Where do you want this Jess?" he muttered with a forced smile.

She pointed to a nearby table. "Right over here should work, Becker. Thanks Vincent!"

She walked over to the table as Becker carried it over.

"Just give me a call if you need anything else, Jess!" Vincent called out as he edged toward the door. "Anything at all!"

Becker made a mental note to make a thorough background check on one Mr. Vincent McMillan. Even sociopaths could earn degrees and work in government facilities. Checking out ARC personnel was his job….well, mostly it was about his job. He preferred to just trust his instincts and not question his motives.

Jess called Becker over to the table. "Okay, Becker…..remember earlier when we talked about being "approachable?"

Becker stared at her suspiciously. "Yes…..again I'm VERY approachable!"

Jess looked at him with the same doubtful look she'd sent him earlier in the evening when she had asked him about Star Wars – Episode 7.

"Becker, I find you very …welcoming…..but this whole all in black commando 'soldier in uniform' thing is not going to be conducive to conversation….soooo..," she uttered as she picked up the items in the bag, "We need to have a little makeover session to get you into your undercover 'persona' shall we say," she added quickly and looked up at him with an almost pleading look.

Becker looked incredulous. "Jess, no way…..this uniform is not off putting in any way. It promotes confidence in the field, it conveys authority, it…."he trailed off as he realized she was possibly correct. No one wants to strike up casual conversation with a person in power. They wanted to talk to the underlings….not the power brokers. He sighed dramatically. "All right, Miss Parker….Do what you have to do….but no cameras or cell phones of any kind will be permitted in this vicinity! Abby is never going to let me live this down."

Within five minutes, Jess had put together an "ensemble" that would help him blend in with the attendees at the conference.

Becker resignedly took the stack of items and went into his office to change.

As he sheepishly walked out of his office after changing, Jess turned around to look just as Emily walked in. Becker was wearing a pair of well worn jeans and a soft green T shirt that said "I'm here because you broke something." Over the top of that he wore a plaid shirt that picked up the colors of the t-shirt. Jess had chosen a pair of stylish glasses with black frames that gave him a general appearance of a friendly tech savvy student but unintentionally accentuated his darkly lashed hazel eyes. She breathed in deeply to stop a sigh from escaping from her lips. He looked positively delicious and couldn't stop the image of Superman in his Clark Kent disguise from wafting through her thoughts as she imagined him pulling open his shirt to reveal a large "S" underneath. She was sure if she could talk at that moment she would have giggled like a twelve year old school girl.

Emily looked at her concerned. "Are you feeling OK, Jess? You look a little flushed…" Emily questioned. The blush that covered her cheeks was embarrassing enough but Emily's comment made it a bit worse. She quickly moved toward Becker to distract herself from the rather embarrassing thoughts running through her head at that moment.

"Oh, I'm fine, Emily," she breathed. "It's just a bit warm in here."

She moved to stand in front of Becker whose arms were folded across his chest as he waited for the teasing he was sure was soon to come.

Jess surveyed him critically. Without thinking she reached forward and put her fingers in his hair to comb it into a looser style than the slicked back military look he so often wore.

"There," she stated satisfied, though she wasn't sure if it was because she'd finally run her fingers through his soft hair or she'd gotten the look she was going for.

Becker turned to look in the mirror disgusted. "I look like I just left my parents' basement after playing video games all night."

Emily walked over and looked critically in the mirror. "Actually," she said seriously, "You look like quite nice….friendly….someone at this conference would like to talk to. Nicely done, Jess."

Jess indulged herself by staring a few more seconds at the adorably nerdy Becker before she gave herself a mental shake.

"Okay, then…..I think we're ready to for our little covert operation," she said grinning at both of them. "Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. Usually I'm fairly prompt with them. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. My stories are usually around eight or nine chapters so this one will be also. I'm having lots of fun with the "geeky" characters so on with the story.

CHAPTER THREE

The team entered the large ICC Auditorium on level 0 at the Excel. The space was huge and buzzing with the activity usually associated with large conventions. The tech companies each had assigned space on the floor to set up their technology demonstrations and Lester strode to the front of the group to speak to an ICC representative to determine where their "company" would be assembling their equipment. It had been decided that Lester would accompany the team as CEO and it was a role he played with distinction.

"Surely, even with your limited resources, you can see that our company needs a more prominent locale for our demonstrations! ARC technology will not be shoved into some miniscule cubby which is designated for some ridiculous startup company that won't be solvent in a year. I need to speak with the person in charge…..and by that I mean, several executives above you," Lester intoned with an air of disdain. Abby realized that his tirade had a double benefit. It not only assured that they would receive a spot on the floor that would cement their position as a company well established and looking for technology investments, but also that other individuals in the area would be watching Lester's rather loud lecture and thereby would catch the interest of anyone who might be looking for a buyer for their "anomaly" technology. It did not escape her that also Lester wasn't truly playing a "role" as the rest of them were. He was quite frankly, just being Lester.

Connor walked up to stand next to Abby. He gazed at her with a puzzled look. Instead of wearing her usual comfortable clothing of climbing pants and tank tops that she wore daily when working in the menagerie, she was wearing a pair of black denim pants that were a size too big as well as comfortable black oxford shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a single braid down her back and her top was a plain white tee layered with a too large black wool vest. Around her neck she wore a Tardis amulet and to finish the look a pair of horn rim black glasses. Abby rolled her eyes.

"I know…..don't say it. She's like some evil character from Harry Potter who transforms normal people into …..I don't even know what 'this' is…." Abby moaned. "I tried to escape but she said I'd stick out like a sore thumb and hey, if Becker was willing, I guess I have to be a team player" she sighed, describing Jess' efforts to transform her into another member of the ARC technology squad.

Connor stood staring at her for nearly a full minute. "I just want to say that I have never been so turned on in my entire life….," he said with a completely serious look on his face. "So when we've completed this mission, can you ummm…..keep that disguise?"

Abby glanced over at Connor and rolled her eyes again, but smiled, as they moved the equipment forward to their surprisingly large and perfectly positioned designated space thanks to the efforts of their boss.

Matt followed at the rear of the group, wearing a light blue shirt emblazoned with the redesigned logo of their ARC technology company. His role in the mission was to pose as an electrician/repair service technician, hence the blue collar uniform. As he rolled the large carryall into the center, he stopped next to Abby and stared for a moment.

"….hmmm….that look seems to be working for you…" he whispered smirking.

"Shut up, Matt…..or I'll use this computer to access your bank account and empty it…" she snapped. "In my new persona, I can do that now, you know."

Matt laughed and continued pushing the large crate to their workspace. He glanced across the room as he watched a group of several executives discussing, he was sure, what overpriced restaurant they would be lunching in. One of the executives was lecturing several others on their shocking lack of knowledge of the English literature in general.

"You might wish to turn off your television once in a great while and actually read those books you're summarizing so poorly," she lectured as she turned to walk farther down the great hall. Matt was shocked to see that the woman was actually not one of the executives, but the lovely Emily Merchant. She was wearing a tweed pencil skirt with a pale pink blouse, a tan cardigan draped around her shoulders, her curly brown hair pulled into a loose, curly chignon, and brown leather pumps on her feet. His eyes narrowed as he watched one of the male executives turn to watch her walk away from them as she noticed him and turned to walk toward him.

"Men of this time are shockingly under educated and worst of all, they seem to be completely ignorant of it," she stated factually.

Matt stared at her with a soft smile on his face. Emily raised one eyebrow and stared back.

"Do you think I look a bit ridiculous in this?" she asked honestly. "I'm afraid even I couldn't escape Jess' transformative powers," she complained goodnaturedly.

Matt didn't say anything for a moment. "I think you look beautiful," he answered honestly. "I also think that if that daddy's trust fund recipient of an executive doesn't stop staring at you I'm going to walk over there and quietly shoot him with one of the handheld EMD's," he stated quietly.

Emily stared back at him and let a small smile reach her lips. "Well…I certainly can't let you do that so let's send him a message that indicates I have an interest elsewhere, shall we?" she murmured softly and leaned toward Matt and softly kissed his lips. Emily's lips touched Matt's softly as she gently kissed his lips before she turned to walk toward Lester surveying the setup of equipment in the center of the room. Matt's eyes opened wide as he turned to watch her leave.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

In a dark hallway, a young man quickly slipped what looked to be a TV remote control into the messenger bag he was carrying. He felt the bag with his hand several times to be sure the technology was still there. It was important he guard his newfound prize. This was going to get him everything he ever dreamed of: Money, fame, and power. Now all he needed to do was to find a buyer with deep enough pockets to make that happen and this technology convention was just the place to find that buyer.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I know this chapter's a bit short but I promise a longer one next time. Usually I update about once a week! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jess Parker and Hilary Becker entered the large auditorium with Becker carrying several large cases and Jess making notes on her tablet as they walked. Becker was wearing his "I'm here because you broke something" T-shirt and the dark rimmed glasses.

"Tell me one more time how I'm going to pull this off…..Are you sure this friend of yours can guide me through the technology setup? What does he know about what we're doing here," said Becker as he pushed the large crate on a wheeled cart across the floor.

Jess stopped walking and sighed as she looked up. "I told you, his name is Logan. He's American. We went to Uni together at Cambridge and he's already agreed to help you with the initial setup. I told him you were in the middle of a career change and our boss wanted you to work at the tech convention before you were really ready. Logan is the nicest guy you'd ever want to meet and as a favor to me he's going to walk you through the process."

She looked across the room and waved happily and a man working on several computers at once. The man in his early twenties was dressed in a white short sleeved dress shirt and tie and some kind of utility belt around his waist that carried tiny pliers and wrenches obviously used to work on the delicate motherboards he had laid out in front of him. His bright red hair was pushed behind his ears and he was looking at a computer thoughtfully while stroking his his goatee. The man looked up and motioned Jess over to his company's display. A sign hanging over the designated area said "Lazertech" in bright blue letters. Jess told Becker to leave the equipment for a moment and walked over to the display.

"Jess Parker! How the hell have you been? So great to see you!" he said as he gave her a quick hug and quickly kissed her cheek. Becker's eyes narrowed slightly but he covered his expression by leaning down and picking up some paperwork that had fallen on the floor. He noticed the man's nametag said "G. Logan, Lazertech" and mentally made a note to find out more about him later.

"So wonderful to see you again, Logan! This was the job you were interviewing for last time we talked. I'm so glad you got it! You sounded really excited to get an interview," Jess said conversationally.

Logan grimaced. "Well, as is usually true, reality did not live up to what my perception of what this job was. When I interviewed, the company was being run by its founder, Gordon Smith, but soon after I was hired, his son was brought in and he's pretty much…..what do you say here in the UK…. 'a stupid git'." Logan rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Anyway, enough about me, how are you Ms. Parker? I heard you were working for Arc Technologies. What are doing there?"

Jess smiled warmly. "Oh, just the usual tech stuff, you know…Oh, I wanted to introduce you to my friend I was telling you about." She turned expectantly toward Becker. "Logan, I'd like you to meet Becker. We work together and as I mentioned, he's a bit new to the field and our boss really needed a technology guy so…" Becker stood awkwardly, not knowing if Jess' friend would be helpful or completely condescending. After all, he'd worked with some of the ARC staff, including his own soldiers, long enough to know when new staff were hired on there was a certain…..'breaking in' period."

Logan smiled warmly and stuck out a hand to shake Becker's. "No problem….I know how it is being the 'new guy.' Jess tells me you have some military experience so that should be helpful since you've worked with some of this tech before. I can walk you through the basic install. You said your name's Becker. Is that your first or last name?" Logan asked. Becker hesitated.

"Actually, it's my last name but it's what I generally go by," Becker said quickly.

"I can relate to that," Logan said with a slight grimace. "Notice the G. in front of my last name? Logan is what I preferred to be addressed as since my parents gave me the first name of Gimli…"

"Oh….is that some kind of family name," Becker asked conversationally. Logan looked confused as Jess quickly jumped in.

"Becker, remember we were just talking about LOTR last week!" she prompted him. Becker looked at her blankly.

"L….O….T….R…..Oh, yeah….that movie….," he finished lamely. "Ohhhh….ummm….yeah….Lord of the Rings…Gimli is….," he continued, his eyes silently begging Jess for help.

Jess laughed and put her hand on Becker's arm as she looked at Logan. "As I said, Becker's new to lots of things in our techy world," she looked up at him as he relaxed and smiled back at her. They gazed silently at each other for a minute as Logan looked on with a sly smile on his face. Jess was the first to shake herself and step back. "Well," she cleared her throat, "anyway, Becker, Logan will take good care of you. I'd better go save that poor administrator from Lester. Seems he didn't make some of the changes Lester requested and now he's going up the ladder demanding to talk to the prime minister or something. She pulled a face and with a wave goodbye to both men she started toward the group of men Lester was furiously lecturing.

Logan smiled at Becker and gestured toward the table full of hardware. "….and for future reference, Gimli was one of the dwarves in Lord of the Rings. My parents loved that book. Unfortunately, they didn't quite anticipate my classmates reaction to my rather odd name." He grimaced. "I found it made my life much easier to just change it to Logan."

Becker immediately felt comfortable with the young technology expert the more they talked. Logan was very knowledgeable in the field, yet was very patient in explaining some of the basic skills to needed to set up most of the technology used at the convention. Though companies were making different presentations throughout the venue, most of the computer tech had a similar setup and Becker found his experiences with the technology at the ARC gave him familiarity with the equipment. Logan's instruction was clear, concise, and methodical which Becker's military mind found easier to process. They conversed easily, he was sure, because the computer tech's introverted demeanor and manner was similar to Becker's equally reserved personality.

"Well, I will tell you that the reason I go by my last name is my parents' decided to pass on a family name. As Jess said, I was previously with the military and with a first name like Hilary there was bound to be some aggravation from my fellow soldiers," Becker said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I had a bit of that at Cambridge. I was new to this country, a little younger than my peers, and not exactly the most outgoing personality. After the first month, I was ready to pack up and go home. You know who saved me?...Jess…." Becker looked up from the sandwich he was eating with a surprised look on his face.

"Several of the tech guys were giving me a difficult time when all of the sudden this little redheaded technician strides over to our group and tells them to knock it off or she'd make sure their software presentations that we were giving later in the week would have so many viruses MI-6 couldn't glean any information from them. I don't know if they were sure she could do it, but they'd seen her work and weren't taking any chances that she could," Logan smiled at the memory. "We became best friends after that. She's really one of the most brilliant technologists I've ever worked with. But I'm guessing you already know that, right?"

Becker stared at Logan who was looking at him with a knowing half smile on his face. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, she's…." he gazed across the room as Jess chatted amiablywith the group of administrators Lester had previously been admonishing and who were now nodding and smiling as they scurried to fulfill Jess' requests from Lester as she smoothed over the executives'ruffled feathers.

"…..she's just….amazing…and smart…and …." His eyes glazed over for a second before he coughed and finished his thoughts. "….and yeah, she pretty much did something similar for me once," he said, though he doubted that in Logan's case, she had risked her own life to disarm a fairly lethal bomb.

Logan grinned and directed Becker's attention back to the motherboard he was holding in his hand.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The lone man slipped into the men's restroom and pulled a device out of his pocket. No one was in the vicinity so he moved a sign that said "restroom closed for cleaning that was sitting in the lavatory corner and put it outside the door. Pulling out the hard drive from a briefcase he had carried in the with him, he activated the handheld unit as a bright light illuminated the green tiled walls and a soft high pitched tone echoed around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Becker was continuing working with Logan on the technology setup when the earpiece he was wearing suddenly squawked to life, causing him to jump.

"Becker, I've got my mobile ADD hub set up inside our display space on the convention floor. I just got one of those artificially created anomalies popping up out of nowhere on the second floor. Abby, Emily, Matt, and Connor….are you reading me? I haven't had time to check all your earpieces. Do you read me?," Jess' voice was efficient and confident over the comms.

Abby, Matt, Emily, and Connor quickly responded in the affirmative. Becker replied quietly while pretending to wave at a non-existent person across the room. "On my way, Jess," he said as he put down the equipment he was working on and turned toward Logan. "Logan, I just got a text from Jess so I'll be back a bit later to finish this up." He began to jog quickly toward the Arc Display where he had stored a dark black case with a large EMD inside. He motioned to Wilson and Miller, two ARC soldiers working the security for the convention who instantly set about cordoning off the stairway that led to the second floor. A third ARC soldier, Burley began clearing personnel from the area where Jess had pinpointed as the location of the anomaly. Once out of the view of the convention patrons, Becker and Matt broke into a sprint with Abby and Connor following close behind.

"Jess says it's located in the lavatory," Connor shouted as the team approached the area.

" There are two entrances, Matt, you go in on the left and I'll enter on the right," directed Becker as Matt nodded and they assumed their positions.

Becker put up three fingers for Matt as he counted down and both men burst into the bathroom, loudly crashing through the swinging doors. Both men's heads swiveled around looking for the telltale shining shards that indicated an anomaly had opened. Jess' voice sounded over the coms with a sigh.

"It's gone guys. I have no idea what happened but it disappeared about 10 seconds before you guys arrived. I thought maybe it was the jamming signal associated with this anomaly but now I'm unsure. It could be a naturally occurring effect in these particular anomalies"

Matt and Becker looked at each other. "Let's access the video feeds to see who entered this area around the time of the anomaly," said Matt quickly. Becker nodded. "I've got Michaels already going over the footage."

Abby and Connor approached the two men. "One of the workers on this floor said some guy with dark hair, sunglasses, and a long dark coat walked into this bathroom about twenty minutes ago," said Abby looking around the hallway.

"Yeah, so we're looking for Neo, from the Matrix?" said Connor sarcastically. Abby, Matt, and Becker looked at him blankly. Connor stared at them for a second and rolled his eyes. "Do you guys EVER get out of the ARC and see a mainstream film? Abby, seriously, we need to have an honest conversation about your movie night choices."

Abby smiled and shrugged her shoulders as Matt and Becker gave the two ARC soldiers instructions to finish their investigation of the area and the team started back down the stairs.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

James Lester stood behind the field coordinator as he looked over her shoulder at the mobile ADD she had set up inside a small office they had created in the ARC display.

"What's this idiot playing at? Why open an anomaly here at the convention, in a bathroom for heaven's sake, when there's no one there to see it?" Lester said as he stared at a large screen displaying a video of the second floor.

"Actually….I think I know exactly why he did it," Jess said pointedly. Lester stared at her as she gestured toward the smaller screen she was looking at. On it was a video that had been posted on a YouTube site. In the video, someone was entering a small bathroom, pointing some kind of makeshift anomaly creator and opening a very small anomaly. The telltale shining shards sparkled on the shiny tiles on the white walls. A voice with an American accent on the video instructed anyone with interest in this technology to be ready to pay "premium price" as soon as the opportunity became available.

Jess looked worriedly at Lester as the team entered the makeshift hub. Lester addressed the group.

"It seems someone has decided to present their latest business venture here at the technology convention. I want the entire team out on the floor going from booth to booth, talking with convention participants, making inane conversation, which shouldn't be any problem for the lot of you… incognito of course." He gazed derisively at Connor. "Not that you'd need any disguise in the first place Temple."

Connor shrugged as the group looked at a map of the convention floor and created groups to span out and investigate.

"I think it will look less conspicuous if we pair up in couples…instead of looking as if we're searching for something, we'll just be company employees surveying what the competition has to offer. Emily, you're with me. Connor and Abby go to the East wing and work your way back. Jess, you're with Becker…and Becker get rid of the EMD before you have London police here with an anti-terrorism squad."

Becker shot Matt a caustic look and placed the weapon in a locked cabinet. "Okay, let's cover the whole floor. Try to engage some of these people in conversation. There's some kind of social gathering tonight at one of the bars here in the convention center. Let's see if we can get an invitation to that and make some connections with people who can lead us to this bastard who's creating these anomalies."

The team spread out over the floor with Connor and Abby taking the east wing, Matt and Emily covered the west, and Becker and Jess took the North. Becker fell in step with Jess as they surveyed their area of the convention.

"Okay, Captain, let's get an overall view of our section of the grid. If you'll take a look at these companies, using your military background, to see if there are any suspicious individuals lurking around that you think we need to investigate, I'll use my technology background to see if there is any equipment that might be used to generate anomalies," Jess stated as she looked around the center for a starting point. Becker looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"So, even "undercover" you're still coordinating?"

Jess blushed. "Sorry, just trying to figure out the best way to attack our assignment."

"No, Jess, it's actually why you're so amazing at what you do. I love that you're efficient and methodical. In the military, you'd probably be promoted," he said quickly…..then began to backtrack. "I mean, I admire your efficiency….you're work ethic…" Becker began to stammer and Jess took pity on him.

"I know what you mean," she smiled and put her hand on his arm. "What did you think of my friend, Logan. Was he helpful?" she said changing the subject.

"You were right. He's really good at what he does and I was able to comprehend a lot of what he was talking about," said Becker.

"I just wish Lazertech appreciated his skills. His new boss, who is actually the original owner's son, is a complete arse…..graduated from Harvard with a business degree and thinks he's God's gift to the company. Everything that Logan suggests to change, he shoots down. Then a few weeks later, he implements Logan's changes as his own. Ugh…..what a first class idiot. As I'm sure you've noticed, Logan is not the most extroverted person and that pompous jackass takes advantage."

Becker nodded. "I haven't met the boss yet, but he is not the most outgoing person, but I like him. We're a lot alike. Now, let's see, I noticed that company in section L17, Mototech. They've got a couple techs who seem really, really paranoid when anyone walks near that back section of their display. See anything that might be equipment to generate an anomaly?" he said as he glanced toward Jess.

"Hmmm…..I need a closer look. Why don't you engage that rather large brute on the right side in conversation while I check out that technology on the left," she said with a smile.

Becker laughed. "You're pretty good at this stuff, 007…and I definitely think you'd get promoted fairly quickly!"

Jess pulled a face. "Well that's only because I'm so adorable," she teased.

"Yes, you are!" said Becker too quickly, then, realizing what he'd actually replied, he quickly turned toward the display and motioned her to do the same as Jess half smiled and casually made her way to a toward a young man working on the computer she was interested in.

Becker walked up to the large man in the display and picked up a brochure. "What's your product?" he enquired succinctly.

The large man folded his arms across his chest. "We have lots of product. It depends on what you're looking for," said the large man with a nametag that said "Jim" on his chest.

Becker stood taller and gazed directly in the man's eyes also folding his arms across his chest. "Well, it's probably a bunch of cheap shit I wouldn't be interested in," he stated flatly.

"You think you can come into my territory and talk about my product like that? I may have to do something about that…." "Jim" said menacingly.

Becker suddenly reached across the table as Jess looked on from the other corner alarmed, and grabbed the man and clapped him on the shoulders.

"How the hell are you, Jim? Haven't seen you for a couple years. Where were you posted?" said Becker jovially.

"Aww, mate, I've been in that hellhole in Afghanistan for a while but I'm out of the service for now. Cheryl and I just had our second son, Miles, and I'm lookin' to be around here to raise my kids," he said smiling. "Here's a picture of my two boys."

"Congrats….you've got a beautiful family," said Becker.

"What are you doing here. Thought you were still in the military?" said Sam inquisitively.

"I'm still on reserve, actually, I'm just working for the ARC, which is a government subsidiary, until I return to active duty. Maybe you have time to meet at the bar later for a pint. Talk about the old days?" asked Becker.

" Sure, Becks, just call my cell. Here's my card," he added.

Jess visibly relaxed and continued her conversation with the young man at the other end of the table. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself as the young man, Hank, seeing the attractive coordinator's interest in his equipment, was more than happy to show her everything. In fact, he seemed to be moving closer with each piece of equipment he demonstrated.

When Becker looked back down the table, Jess was standing inside the display next to the lovestruck technician who was showing her the entire system piece by piece.

"Well, you might want to rescue your girlfriend. I think Todd's a little infatuated with her by the way he's showing her around….and I'd hate to think what you might do to him if he gets a little too friendly," said Jim staring at the tech.

Becker raised an eyebrow and began walking toward the other end of the display. Jess was standing as far away from the technician as he could but he seemed determined to move as close as possible. Just as Becker was just about to hop over the table, Jess subtly knocked a heavy pair of pliers directly onto the man's toes. He jumped backward yelling loudly as Jess deftly wound her way around the equipment and back out to the other side where Becker was standing.

"Thanks for showing me all that Todd. Must pop over to check in with my boss," she said as she and Becker walked away.

"Very smooth, 007," he intoned. "I was ready to jump over the table and box his ears but it seems you hardly needed rescuing, Ms. Parker."

Jess giggled appreciatively and looked up at him. "Very funny, Becker. But the bottom line is that this company isn't one that could be generating anomalies. They're a little too off the grid. We should be looking for something a little more cutting edge."

He offered her his arm. "Well my assessment is that we grab something to eat and then survey our next target. Copy? "

She laughed and took his arm as they headed toward the food court.

Thanks for reading and those who've reviewed. Will try to update weekly but it might end up being two weeks. Real life calls. This story may be 10 chapters by the time I'm finished. They are always longer than I think they'll be! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I've not been timely with my weekly updates. They've turned into biweekly story updates…..now, with apologies made, off we go with chapter six.

CHAPTER SIX

Matt and Emily walked casually around the convention center whilst scanning the various company booths as well as the individuals that were populating or patronizing them. Matt had changed from his company coveralls and was wearing casual trousers and shirt and tie. Emily was still wearing her skirt and sweater outfit and carrying an academic briefcase in her left hand. As they walked, Matt nonchalantly reached over and grasped her right hand in his. Emily looked up slightly startled at first and then, looking down at their clasped hands merely gave him a soft smile. Matt gazed back and gave her one in return and resumed his perusal of the various companies. As he did so, he noticed one company that seemed to have equipment that resembled Connor's anomaly generator at the ARC. He nudged Emily's arm and directed her attention towards the company named Tempus Fugit, Inc.

"Tempus Fugit," Emily said as she turned back to him. "That's Latin for 'time flies." Do you think it could be some kind of reference to the time-based anomalies?"

Matt's eyebrows knit together in thought. "Could be, though I wouldn't think they'd be so obvious, but we've encountered some fairly dim-witted types who've gotten their hands on the technology. Best be sure and check it out, yeah?"

The couple casually walked to the counter where a young woman in a dark pantsuit was carefully studying an official document behind a table to the right. Emily quickly stepped forward and began to feign intense interest in some of the pamphlets that were stacked on the table at the other end of the display. The woman behind the table looked up from her document and immediately walked down the aisle toward Emily with her back to Matt. Emily turned to put her briefcase down on the floor as she shot Matt a subtle sideways glance that urged him to use her subterfuge to do a bit of threat assessment on the company's technology and documentation. Emily instantly engaged the young woman in a conversation about the company's unique name and how that name fit into the merchandise offered.

Matt stealthily maneuvered himself in position to survey the document that she had been studying so intensely. At the top of the page was a section in bold lettering stating: "The Examiner will attempt to determine the cause of any anomalies, and will describe them in his/her report."

Matt's eyebrows went up and he began lifting pages to find more information as he scanned for the word "anomaly" in any more of the document. The young woman at the opposite end of the table happened to see him flipping through the paperwork and immediately walked quickly to the table he was standing in front of.

"Excuse me, Sir, what in the world do you think you are doing? That is private company communication and you are way out of line going through my handbook without my permission. I am three seconds away from calling security and having you escorted out of this convention hall!"

Matt drew himself up to his full height and assumed, what he hoped was an air of authority, and stared haughtily at the now irate young woman.

"Perhaps, you'd like to explain this report you're reading? In case you are completely oblivious to the existence of our security staff that deals with licensure and documentation, your paperwork at the main office is abysmally deficient, so I suggest you lose that arrogant attitude and start explaining some of the protocols that detailed in this memo, that should have been filed with our convention security office three weeks ago and let's start with your name and you position with this company," Matt stated flatly. Emily, now standing behind the young woman looked at him over the young woman's shoulder with one eye brow raised, wondering how far he was willing to take the charade to get information about what he read in the document.

The young woman stared at him for a few seconds until finally acquiescing and sitting heavily down on a chair next to the table.

"My name is Molly Hartman. I'm one of the technicians in our R & D department. I just started this job last week," she leaned forward to put her head in her hands. "I told them we had to follow procedure in regards to the paperwork that needed to be filed, but, noooooooooo, no one listens to the new girl. My boss is using this convention as an excuse to visit his girlfriend while his wife is back home and, of course, he put me in charge and I know NOTHING about the product….," she stated flatly.

Matt's expression softened as he sat down next to the technician. "Okay, let's start with some of the language I saw in this protocol document, specifically paragraph three, section V, that talks about the Examiner finding anomalies and what the procedure if for that."

Molly looked at Matt curiously. "Anomalies? What exactly do you mean? It means inconsistencies or abnormalities in the product," she said with a quizzical look on her face.

Matt leaned forward as he asked her his last question. "….and what exactly is the product you are marketing at this conference?"

Molly sat back and began looking around the room as a blush spread across her face. "ummmm….actually we….er, sell products that 'enhance' ones .." she leaned forward and dropped her voice to a quiet whisper, "erotic experience," Now it was Matt's turn to blush and lean back in his chair as a smirking Emily, looking at him over Molly's now mortified face, began to cough to try and control the beginnings of her laughter.

"How does the company name, Tempus Fugit, relate to 'that'?" Matt had to ask as he looked at her perplexed.

Molly looked away and intently studied the London skyline through the nearby window. "Well, you know, 'time flies when you're having fun'? Do you get it now? Ugh….. I know, stupid name, right? The guy who runs this outfit is a real jackass and as soon as this gig pads my resume I am so out of here," she huffed out quickly.

Matt slowly began to stand up and back his way out of the booth as Emily adjusted her sweater primly and handed Matt some of the literature she had found at the other end of the table. "Here you go, Mr. Anderson. This pamphlet should explain everything you need to know in detail," she stated loudly with a sideways smile.

Matt gave Emily an irritated glare and then turned back to the young woman. "Well, just make sure you file that information with our office of security and we will just overlook this little infraction. I'm sure it was completely unintentional," he said as he back away from the booth and then turned his back to it as Molly watched them walk away with a confused look on her face.

"Nicely done, Matt," said Emily still wearing the remnants of a smirk on her face. "I'm quite sure that those devices aren't quite capable of the kinds of anomalies that we're used to dealing with. Have you definitely ruled out that technology is producing the anomalies mentioned in her protocol report," she said while chuckling as she walked.

He stopped walking and finally let the beginnings of one of his rare smiles appear on his face. "Well, Miss Emily, you are going to pay for your cheekiness a bit later…..," he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Emily raised one eyebrow and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Oh, I do look forward to that, Mr. Anderson!" She smiled at the stunned look on his face as she reached down for his hand and slowly began walking back to their display located on the other end of the convention floor.

666666666666666666666666666666666666

I will certainly try to be better about updating this week! Thanks per usual to all those reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Connor and Abby moved through the convention center observing the various booths and displays, trying to uncover suspicious equipment or activities that might lead them to the creator of the anomalies.

"See that company over there, called Gen Tech? I noticed that have some tech equipment over there that might be a red flag for us but I need to get a closer look so let's strike up a conversation and see if we can look a bit closer, yeah?" said Connor to Abby. Abby nodded and the pair walked over to the large, colorful display. Abby immediately began chatting with a young woman about the company's product as Connor walked around the table at the front to look at a large device that resembled the ADD. He quickly whirled around as he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

"….And just what is it that I can help you with today, Connor Temple?" said a smiling Duncan as he held out a hand for Connor to shake. Connor's surprised expression changed into a large smile as he shook his old friend's hand. Duncan leaned in to whisper into Connor's ear, "Please tell me there aren't more of those, you know…"things" here…..from last time," his eyes were wary as he questioned the dark haired scientist.

Connor leaned in to talk more quietly to his friend, "No, Duncan, no," he said reassuringly. "Abby and I are just here to check out some of the technology at the conference. Ummm….have you seen anything that looks out of the ordinary?...Maybe some new tech that looks like it might be groundbreaking or innovative?"

Duncan leaned back, his eyes focused on a part of the convention center to their right. "Well….I DID hear about some weird video on the web where some guy created a light show with this outlandish tech…..supposedly he's here at the conference….but that's just a bunch of geeks gossiping like a horde of twelve year old girls.." Duncan pulled a face and rolled his eyes and he turned to put aside the motherboard he had been working on.

Connor's eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward to question Duncan further. "Well you might as well tell me what you know…maybe it's just chatter or maybe it's something my company would be interested in," he said as he pulled out his phone to jot down notes.

Duncan looked up as he fit the motherboard back into the computer he was working on. "Okay, well, you might want to start by seeing if you can get invited to the after hours party that Arrowcomp is throwing tonight. I hear it's going to be a top drawer event. Bound to be lots of techs there talking about it. Maybe you can get the Hot Blond to get you an invite," Duncan teased as he looked around the room for Abby. "Where is she? Don't tell me you let her get away?" The computer engineer looked momentarily bereft.

Connor laughed. "No way, Duncan…..I'd may be a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but I'd never let that happen. Well, she's not my girlfriend anymore, though…." Connor smirked at Duncan's crestfallen expression. "She's actually my fiancée now."

Duncan smiled and leaned forward again as he stuck out his hand to shake Connor's. "Awww…..knew you wouldn't let her get away." He looked around the large hall. "Where is she?, he questioned as he continued to look around the room.

Connor pointed three feet away to the end of the table as Abby stood chatting with a young woman that worked with the Gentech company.

Duncan's eyes grew round as he turned to look at Connor. "Connor?! What have you done to her?" he cried as he observed her in her full geek mode.

Abby looked up and smiled as she recognized Duncan and walked up to the two men. "Hello, Duncan….Nice to see you again," she said loudly. Duncan stared at her mutely for a few seconds more before shaking her hand and then resorted to staring a bit more. Abby looked at Connor confused, then realized she was still in "costume" and giggled a bit before comforting the befuddled technician. "Actually, Duncan, I'm wearing this because I've borrowed on of the guy's old clothes because I don't want to get them dirty working on some of the display setups and then these," she gestured toward the glasses "are safety glasses."

Duncan looked relieved and began relaying the information he just passed on to Connor about the "meet and greet" in the onsite pub after convention hours ended for the day. Abby narrowed her eyes as she stared into space.

"Well, I'd know that look anywhere and if Abby's hatching a plan I don't know if I'm going to like what's coming next," Connor said warily.

Abby smiled and thanked Duncan for all his help. Connor and the technician made plans to meet the next day and the two ARC employees walked swiftly back to their temporary home base.

Abby smiled at Connor. "I've got an idea how to get lots more information and it might mean doing a little more undercover work."

Connor's eyebrows went up. "For me?" he asked suspiciously.

Abby smirked. "Nope…. Someone with TWO X chromosomes…" she said mysteriously and picked up her pace back to their display.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The team was assembled in the tiny space of the ARC temporary hub in the middle of the convention center. Matt, Emily, and Lester stood behind Jess as they watched several camera feeds. Becker sat next to her watching the same feed. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary as far as technology. Becker, Matt do you see any devious characters that we need to check out?" said Jess as she scanned the video with her eyes.

"Well I may have a lead, thanks to Duncan," said Connor as he looked over Jess' shoulder. Connor quickly relayed the information about the afterhours meet and greet in the pub.

The team stood listening as Abby stepped forward. "…and I was witness to a VERY interesting discussion between a couple of executive types in the hallway earlier regarding some new technology they were interested in and I think I have a way to 'extract' a little information from them but it will involve a little undercover work by another member of the team," Abby said pointedly staring at Jess.

Jess looked up confused. "Me? How can I go 'undercover'?"

Becker stepped forward in front of Abby. "Jess? No way….. what exactly are we talking about here," said Becker, his voice rising with every word.

Matt stood silent for a moment before entering the conversation. "Becker, I think Abby's thinking these guys might have the information we need to zero in on this guy. Jess…think you can get one of these guys to spill some of the information we need at this meet and greet? Maybe get a few drinks in them first?" he asked her nonchalantly.

Jess thought for a moment, then laughed. "I think I can find a way to 'encourage' some conversation.

Abby stepped forward. "As much as I 'enjoyed' the transformation you helped me with, this time I'll be helping you with your transformation," she said smiling.

Becker who had been standing in the corner suddenly pushed off the wall and walked to stand in front of Matt.

"This is ridiculous! What exactly are you expecting her to do? There's got to be another way to get this information….As head of security, I am NOT Okay with this plan. Jess…" sputtered Becker crossing his arms across his chest and turning toward the field coordinator.

"Look, I told you about those executive types I heard talking in the hall. They're planning on having a little chat at the party tonight and it's a perfect opportunity to get someone on the team in there to be the 'fly on the wall' so to speak. She'll be fine! We'll station ourselves around the perimeter. Those guys already have seen me and Emily already has her role as a university professor so Jess has got to be the one. Besides…..the one called Richard already mentioned how much he liked redheads," Abby said talking over Becker's objections.

Jess finally stood up and put up her hands. "Everybody relax. It's not a problem. I'm sure we can get this done fairly effortlessly. Let's face it. They'll probably be smashed within an hour and chatting about whatever we need them too. Becker…..I'll be fine," Jess added looking at the soldier.

Becker still stood apprehensively but relaxed a bit after Jess stood firmly in front of him.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay….but I am going to be 5 meters away at all times. No farther," he muttered.

Jess smiled at the blonde woman. "Okay! Do your magic, Abby!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Thanks for reading! This chapter was a bit of setting up but more action in the next few chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SIX

The lone man entered a small lounge area next to the large open convention area. His dark hair fell over his eyes as he nervously clutched the small device in his pocket. A woman entered through another door and sat down next to him.

"Hurry up. I don't have much time. Do you still have it?" she asked in a low voice. 

The man answered quickly in a tense voice. "Of course I still have it you stupid cow. I'm not letting it out of my sight….Do you have a buyer for me or not because I'm not hanging around the Den of Geek because I like Doctor Who. I'm doing my part of this job. When are you going to begin doing yours," he spat out contemptuously.

The woman stared at him uneasily and turned her gaze away from him. "Well, I think I've spotted a buyer but I need to get more information….Tonight they are having some kind of gathering at the pub. I'll be there and pick up the rest of information I need. Then we'll approach the buyer. Remember, you promised me 60%...I took all the risk," she whispered angrily.

The man looked at the woman with a sneer on his face and stood up dismissively. "You'll get your part of the deal. Now shut your stupid face and get going before someone notices us. Once you have the buyer, I'll set up the demonstration."

The two figures exited the lounge, slipping quietly out the separately and blending in with the crowds of people milling about on the convention floor.

Becker and Matt sat anxiously in front of the temporary ADD screen reviewing video from the convention floor, each of them noting suspicious activity in the large convention area and noting it on their tablets. Connor brought them readouts that indicated which technology might be drawing the large amount of power needed to generate anomalies.

Abby walked in and sat in front of the three men with a smug smile on her face.

Becker looked up with an exasperated look on his face. "What is it, Abby? We're really busy here," he said tersely.

Abby remained smiling serenely. "Well, right now I may look like an associate of "Geeks R Us", but I DO know how to draw a man's attention when I want to. Gentlemen, have you met my friend Jessica Parker?"

The petite redhead shyly walked out from behind the large paneled display. She was wearing her hair pulled back in a chic chignon instead of her usual casual updo and bright chunky accessories. Instead of her usual work uniform of colorful free spirited ensembles and fun eccentric heels that she was so fond of, Jess was wearing a sophisticated olive body hugging Shantung silk sheath paired with Louboutin nude heels with their characteristic red soles. She looked amazing. In place of their loquacious, friendly field coordinator, stood a sexy and sophisticated businesswoman who just might be in need of someone to buy her a drink or two.

Both Connor and Matt's mouth dropped open as they stared open mouthed at the field coordinator. Connor was the first to react. "Wowwwww! …..Va Va…"

Matt finished for him "Voom."

Becker, who had been deep in thought as he stared at the tablet glanced up and proceeded to stare at Jess blankly and his mouth dropped open in shock. The tablet in his hand clattered to the table unnoticed until he realized he'd dropped it and quickly snatched it up with a scowl and set it back on the counter.

Abby's smiled grew bigger. "What can I say, gentlemen. Not only can I bring down a dinosaur, give me a credit card and I can create an undercover spy that will have those guys falling all over themselves to spill their secrets to her." Abby's grin changed to a smirk. "So what do you think Becker? Will she pass the test?"

Becker stared at Jess a few more seconds. He suddenly thought that Jess definitely wouldn't be in any peril in that outfit…..because every man in the bar would be volunteering to throw themselves between her and danger. She looked that stunning. He recovered enough to replace the dumbfounded look on his face with one that resembled his normal nonplussed expression. "She looks …great," he finished lamely.

Jess' smile was undiminished by Becker's comment. She'd seen his reaction when she walked into the room. "I suppose I'm ready for my assignment now, M,"  
she said referencing James Bond and turning to Abby.

"Okay, gentlemen, we all need to get into our undercover mission uniforms and we'll meet in the bar. I've already talked to Lester and Jess, you and he will come to the bar together so the locals can see you know each other. Then you'll go your separate ways to encourage some "conversation" and see what happens. Becker, you and Matt geek up and Connor…well, sweetie…..just be yourself," Abby added at the end.

Abby and Jess went to the next room to make sure the equipment would continue to monitor the convention floor for anomalies. Phil, one of the backup coordinators took over the ADD and Jess and Abby headed for the convention floor to find Lester.

Matt and Becker sat in the makeshift Hub making last minute notes before they went to change clothes.

"So, Becker, what did you think of Jess' transformation. You think Abby's right and she might get some of the information we need?" he said with the beginnings of a grin on his face.

Becker looked up suddenly from deep thought as he realized Matt was speaking to him. Jess' looked amazing, though, from his point of view, she pretty much looked amazing every day she came into the ARC. The problem now was…..everyone on the convention floor was going to see what he saw every day. Five meters was definitely not going to be close enough to make sure she was safe. He wondered why it bothered him so much that men in the pub would be falling all over themselves to buy her a drink and engage her in conversation….if it were Abby or Emily he wouldn't think twice. He knew she'd be safe with the team around her….but why did Jess looking like that bother him so much. He preferred not to examine motivation when it came to his feelings about Jess. Work and personal life needed to be kept separate. He was a professional…..a soldier…..there really wasn't a personal life to speak of….but damned if the beautiful petite red head didn't make him wish things were different. He shook off all those feelings as he turned to address Matt with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, Matt, and I think if someone here had a nuclear device at this conference he'd pretty much give up its location for a chance to sit and talk to her for five minutes…..who wouldn't…Are you happy you've gotten that much out of me?" Becker turned to grab his nerd disguise and put away his tablet.

Matt smiled softly and clapped him on the back. "We'll find this bastard Becker and then after that you might have to figure out what you're going to do about your feelings toward a certain member of our team who shall remain nameless…" he said in a rare moment of sincerity.

Becker looked at Matt curiously waiting for him to add some comment at the end of the statement to goad him into responding but Matt was already grabbing his gear and getting ready to exit the room. As the two men walked into the hall going toward the lockers, Matt turned to him.

"Oh, Becker, I forgot to tell you, I noticed some suspicious activity I want you to check out before you come to the pub. It's on the A6 section of the convention floor….a company called "Tempus Fugit."… Very suspicious stuff going on there. Connor noticed some power fluxes in that area….When you stop by make sure and talk to "Molly"…..she can explain their product in detail…."

Becker looked at his watch. "Sure, I've got time. I'll do it after I change."

Matt grinned and went into the locker to change.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it's been a week and a half…..school is beginning so lots of prep work. Try to update faster next week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
